1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to needle shield assemblies for blood collection/intravenous infusion devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a needle assembly having a needle shield that may be activated by a single-handed operation in order to avoid accidental needle sticks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional IV infusion or blood collection assembly includes elongated small gauge plastic flexible tubing material having a disposable needle and a body or hub for holding the needle on one end. Usually, the hub is adhered to one end of the flexible tube by a friction fit. The hub includes wings extending on either side for the phlebotomist or user to grasp and position the hub for inserting the needle into a patient. Such assemblies may be used for infusing medication into a patient or for collecting blood from a patient. Generally, at the end of the flexible tube opposite the needle is a female connection for connecting supplies of fluid to be infused or for connecting apparatus for collecting blood, as required.
After the needle of the assembly has been withdrawn from a patient, protection of the used needle tip becomes important. Accidental sticks with a used needle can transmit bloodborne disease such as hepatitis, AIDS and other similar diseases. As a result, there is a present need for methods and devices to enclose the used disposable needle by providing a covering for the used needle tip after it has been withdrawn from the patient.
Many needle guards are known. Certain techniques include placing a separate needle cap over the needle after use, positioning a sliding shield distally over the used needle, or hiding the withdrawn needle within a hollow needle bearing holder. Many of the current needle guards require a two-handed technique in order to activate the guard. Such a two-handed technique is awkward to use and may still pose a risk of accidental needle stick.
In addition to safety shielding devices for needles which require two-handed operation, the art has also seen the use of needle shield devices which are automatically activated and do not require one-handed or two-handed operation. However, many of these shields are difficult to fabricate, awkward to use, and require additional handling steps to actuate the device.
There exists a need for a simple, straightforward, reliable, easily fabricated needle assembly which is self-contained, capable of single-handed activation, and can be used with blood collection and intravenous delivery devices.